<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Requests by Tachi_Sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663566">Haikyuu Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon'>Tachi_Sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU!! requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I take requests! </p><p>Number of times unlimited, more info inside! </p><p>I need some inspo:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL - Relationship, except incest - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU!! requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, I’m accepting writing requests and prompts! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I’ll write pretty much anything and any paring you ask me to and the only things I <span class="u"><em><strong>WONT</strong></em></span> do are as follows: </p><p> </p><p>1. explicit sex </p><p> </p><p>2. explicit violence/gore </p><p> </p><p>3. Incest/non-con</p><p> </p><p>but everything else I can do, and if you really want a juicy make out session I can do my best!  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>aaannndd that’s it! Go ahead! Request what ever you want, just remember that it’ll take me some time to write :) There are no limits to how many times you can request btw so feel free to request multiple times!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>